The present invention relates to an In-Place Material Recovery and Separation Apparatus and Method of Use for recovering clean water and clean air from a floating composite mixture of oil and other floating contaminants. The recovery and separation process is accomplished at the removal site wherever the invention is located.
Oil spills have a disastrous effect on water quality, marine life, and on land areas in the vicinity of a spill. Many oil spill skimming devices use very expensive conveying and separation techniques that are slow, very costly, difficult-to-use, environmentally unfriendly and have low oil recovery rates and oil recovery efficiencies.